The present invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a system and method of spectral calibration and basis material decomposition for x-ray CT systems.
Diagnostic devices comprise x-ray systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, ultrasound systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems, ultrasound, nuclear medicine, and other types of imaging systems. Typically, in CT imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry opening within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each scintillator discharges light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
In the absence of object scatter, the system derives the behavior at a different energy based on the signal from two regions of photon energy in the spectrum: the low-energy and the high-energy portions of the incident x-ray spectrum. In a given energy region of medical CT, two physical processes dominate the x-ray attenuation: (1) Compton scatter and the (2) photoelectric effect. The detected signals from two energy regions provide sufficient information to resolve the energy dependence of the material being imaged. Furthermore, detected signals from the two energy regions provide sufficient information to determine the relative composition of an object composed of two hypothetical materials.
Thus, a CT imaging system may include an energy discriminating (ED), multi energy (ME), and/or dual energy (DE) CT imaging system. These systems are configured to be responsive to different x-ray spectra. In one example, a conventional third generation CT system may acquire projections sequentially at different peak kilovoltage (kVp) levels, which changes the peak and spectrum of energy of the incident photons comprising the emitted x-ray beams. Two scans are acquired—either (1) back-to-back sequentially in time where the scans require two rotations around the subject, or (2) interleaved as a function of the rotation angle requiring one rotation around the subject, in which the tube operates at, for instance, 80 kVp and 140 kVp potentials. Generally, with the advent of fast-switching generators, back-to-back sequential scanning is preferred, as interleaved imaging data can be mis-registered due to object motion during the imaging session.
A conventional basis material decomposition (BMD) algorithm is based on the concept that, in an energy region for medical CT, the x-ray attenuation of any given material can be represented by a proper density mix of two materials with distinct x-ray attenuation properties, referred to as the basis materials. The BMD algorithm computes two material images that represent the equivalent density of the basis materials based on the measured projections at high and low x-ray photon energy spectra, respectively. By linearly combining the two images, a monochromatic image representation can be formed.
Typically, two or more sets of projection data are typically obtained for an imaged object at different tube peak kilovoltage (kVp) levels, which change the peak and spectrum of energy of the incident photons comprising the emitted x-ray beams or, alternatively, at a single tube peak kilovoltage (kVp) level or spectrum with an energy resolving detector of a detector array. The acquired sets of projection data may be used for BMD. During BMD, the measured projections are converted to a set of density line-integral projections. The density line-integral projections may be reconstructed to form a density map or image of each respective basis material, such as bone, soft tissue, and/or contrast agent maps. The density maps or images may be, in turn, associated to form a volume rendering of the basis material, for example, bone, soft tissue, and/or contrast agent, in the imaged volume.
Once reconstructed, the basis material image reveals internal features of an object, expressed in the densities of the two basis materials. The density image may be displayed to show these features. In traditional approaches to diagnosis of medical conditions, such as disease states, and more generally of medical events, a radiologist or physician would consider a hard copy or display of the density image to discern characteristic features of interest. Such features might include lesions, sizes and shapes of particular anatomies or organs, and other features that would be discernable in the image based upon the skill and knowledge of the individual practitioner.
In addition to a CT number or Hounsfield value, an energy selective CT system can provide additional information related to a material's atomic number and density. This information may be particularly useful for a number of medical clinical applications, where the CT number of different materials may be similar but the atomic number may be quite different. For example, calcified plaque and iodine-contrast enhanced blood may be located together in coronary arteries or other vessels. Calcified plaque and iodine-contrast enhanced blood are known to have distinctly different atomic numbers, but at certain densities these two materials are indistinguishable by CT number alone.
A decomposition algorithm is employable to generate atomic number and density information from energy sensitive x-ray measurements. Multiple energy techniques comprise dual energy, photon counting energy discrimination, dual layered scintillation and/or one or more other techniques designed to measure x-ray attenuation in two or more distinct energy ranges. As an example, any compound or mixture of materials measured with a multiple energy technique may be represented as a hypothetical material having the same x-ray energy attenuation characteristics. This hypothetical material can be assigned an effective atomic number Z. Unlike the atomic number of an element, effective atomic number of a compound is defined by the x-ray attenuation characteristics, and it need not be an integer. This effective Z representation property stems from a well-known fact that x-ray attenuation in the energy range useful for diagnostic x-ray imaging is strongly related to the electron density of compounds, which is also related to the atomic number of materials.
There are various ways to perform material decomposition in dual kVp CT. In one example, a complex phantom is used that contains different materials for a calibration process. In this example, a specially designed phantom is used and the calibration simply inverts a measurement of the material decomposition. However, drawbacks include coverage limitations, cost of the phantom, and calibration time.
In another example, beam spectra are captured and the inversion for material decomposition is performed by modeling the system. Although the method is fast and may be cost effective, the spectra typically have to be precisely aligned or material decomposition can be compromised.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method of x-ray spectral measurement in fast kVp CT to capture beam spectra with greater accuracy.